


A Box of Rocks Meets The Yeeted

by Verbophobic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cute, Dubious Consent, M/M, Romance, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: I.... could not think of a title orz Please forgive me. I will properly title it alter I just want to post ch 1 before my work shift. This is a major rare pair, i think me a very few others ship it. Because this is my RP ship and though rp I've caused others to ship it too.Thorin and company have survived the BoFA thanks to the elves, they are left with scars upon their bodies and souls. It's been some years now though and it's rumored Bilbo is outliving his kind. As suck the company gather to travel to see the hobbit at least once before his time runs out. They do not know about the ring or that Bilbo has many years ahead of him before time catches up. This time the company is welcomed in Imlardis and Elrond 'gifts' them 3 elves to travel the rest of the journey with. To be read as 'please take my idiot twins and their guardian before I strangle those two'. A little more than halfway there the company stops in Bree's Prancing Pony for a rest in beds before the rest of their journey. Glorfindel may have drank a bit too much and Fili is his unlikely savior from an attack. How will these two end up changing the fate of Elves and Dwarves?
Relationships: Fíli/Glorfindel, Kíli/Legolas, Thorin/Thranduil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Attempted rape. NPC is attempting to rape someone.

Chapter One: Savior 

Boisterous laughter filled the tavern where the company of dwarves had decided to bed down. The group of thirteen were making their way to a small pleasant little village called The Shire. Thorin yearned to see their friend, Bilbo, one last time as the hobbit was aging and had adopted a child. A relative of the hobbit’s named Frodo and Thorin wanted to meet him. 

Currently they were about A weeks ride from Hobbiton, if Fili remembered correctly, they were in the Prancing Pony at the moment. It had taken them two weeks to travel on pony from Rivendell, though thankfully this time there were no cave trolls, orcs, or wargs. Not even a wizard, Thank Mahal.

The only problem they did have, were the elves. Fili looked over at the table of them, three in total, that Elrond had ‘gifted’ them as a guard. The elven Lord had pulled Fili aside as Thorin raged, and pleaded with the dwarf to take them. His two sons were getting on his nerves and he was sending Glorfindel - the blonde elf - to watch over the two and not let them burden the dwarves.

It had really been more of a favor to the elf than for the dwarves benefit. Fili could see why though, the two dark haired elves were much like he and his brother had been at the beginning of the quest for Erebor. 

As laughter roared up Fili looked away from the elves to Bombur who was in a chugging contest with Bofur, and seemingly falling behind. Glad to see his friends having fun he looked back at the elves only to notice the blonde one was missing. There was no sign of him having gone up towards the rooms, so he must have gone out for fresh air. 

Excusing himself under the guise of the same he went outside and took in several lungful's of the slightly chilly air. It would be winter soon, he figured. A commotion drew his attention and he saw the elf on the ground, eyes glossy from the drink he and the twins had been indulging in, and a man towering over him - no, kneeling. The elf was beyond drunk, trying to crawl away but he was very unstable in his attempt and using a dagger to slash at his attack was nothing for the man.

As the dagger was knocked away Fili moved, he made it as the man began to tug at Glorfindel’s pants, the elf’s eyes were closed and he limp, likely unconscious already, “Oi,” Fili growled. The man looked up in alarm and was met with a viscously grinning dwarf, a second later was met with a tungsten boot cap under his chin. Fili likely should have held back, and not kicked the man with such a heavy metal, but the crack of the man’s jaw breaking as he flew back gave the dwarf an odd sense of satisfaction. What the man was trying to do was a serious crime in dwarven society and perishable by death. 

The death itself was a ‘purifying’ act. They would take lead and melt it down, refining it, and they would pour it over the convict’s head. Purifying them to enter the halls of Mahal. A painful and agonizing death to match the crime, but a grant of redemption gifted. Satisfied that the man was unconscious, Fili looked down to the elf only to be startled by smoky gray eyes looking up at him. “Lord elf,” It seems he had not been unconscious after all. Probably meditating so as to distance himself from what was about to happen.

Glorfindel began to push himself up, struggling to find his balance and was helped by a hand on his back so he could sit and not fall back over. “You... saved me?” So the elf was drunk enough to have no balance, but he could retain thought and memory - at least at this point in the night.

“Aye, I came out for fresh air and a smoke and saw ye downed.” Shame flitted across the elf’s face and Fili held his other hand out in front of the elf, palm up in offering. When Glorfindel look up at him - reminding the dwarf of a kicked puppy - Fili offered a small smile. “Come, let us sneak in the servants door and order ye a bath.”

The elf’s eyes widened at the innocent offer of help, to hide his shame, how could a dwarf be so kind? Reaching up he put his hand into the warm calloused one and wondered in awe at the feeling. Fili closed his fingers around the hand, thinking that the blush upon fair cheeks was from the drink. “Come, ye need to help me get ye up, for ye are far too tall for me to just heft up.”

Glorfindel tugged at the hand holding his and felt it was firm in it’s hold so using it to help himself he got up. The hand that trailed down his back as he grew in height helped to steady him and keep him from falling right back over. “Master Dwarf, forgive me, I seem to forget who you are.” Glorfindel knew all the names of the company, but only cared enough to know who Thorin was as he was the one leading this trip. Now he wished he had not wasted so much time ignoring his travel companions.

“Tis alright, ye need not remember me.” The dwarf gave up no name and Glorfindel scowled before he was distracted by the hand on his butt. Before he could voice his discomfort he blinked several times and nearly reared back. 

“You shrank, a lot.” The poor dwarf was no higher than Glorfindel’s elbow, and as he reached out to help support the dwarf by his back, it seemed his hand naturally rested on the elf’s bum due to the dwarf’s height. “I stand 206 tall.”

Fili snorted loudly at the most random thing the elf had yet to say. “Nay, I did nay shrink but ye grew. I stand 137. Now, come, ye are a muddy mess from yer fall.” As if only now realizing it, Glorfindel looked down at himself and saw that he was in fact, a muddy mess. 

Stumbling he let the dwarf lead him into the kitchens where a maid looked over and gasped. Letting go of the elf’s back Fili held a finger to his lips and she nodded, understanding silence was needed for the modesty of the drunk elf. “I shall send a bath to his rooms.”

“A platter of meats and cheeses too.” Glorfindel spoke quickly, and she looked to Fili for a confirming nod. Then the dwarf was leading him again and Glorfindel realized the hand was on his butt again and they were still holding hands. It felt nice though and the elf found himself smiling down at the dwarf. “What’s with that look?” Fili looked away after a moment, his own cheeks tinting.

“I am just thankful that you are as kind as you are.” In the room Glorfindel spotted the bed and went to walk towards it only to be held back by the waist of his pants. 

“Dis robe, or ye will cover the bed in muck too.” Feeling the slightest bit shy Glorfindel hesitated and Fili sighed, beginning to undo the tie on the elf’s pants.

“No! I got it!” Swatting the dwarf away his cheeks became brighter and he started to undo his own pants. Finally the tie was undone he pulled his billowy tunic off and tossed it aside then started to take his pants off, a towel was held out to him and Fili refused to look at him. “Oh, thank you.”

Glorfindel managed to get the towel wrapped, though it stayed on it sank low and revealed hard lines of muscle that led down to his groin. Looking up he saw the Dwarf had turned to look at him, and now with wide blue eyes, Fili stared at the hard lines on the elf. Glorfindel felt a warmth in his belly and smirked. “May I lay down now, master dwarf?”

Clearing his throat Fili turned away and climbed to stand on a chair, “Come first. Then ye may. I am going to touch your hair and pull it up so it leaves as little of a mess as possible.” Glorfindel glanced at his side, where his mud caked hair hung past his hips and he snorted.

“I wish you luck. Very little can tame this mess and even then it’s very wild.” Moving over he grabbed a chair himself and sat heavily, tossing his mane over the back so it was free.

“We dwarves have a way with hair.” It was smug and confident.

“Oh do you? If you manage then I shall grant you a kiss, if you lose you shall grant me one.”

“There is no difference, but I will accept the bet.” Glorfindel was taken by surprise at the acceptance and he grinned while blushing bright. 

“You surprise me, Master dwarf. I thought you all to be grumpy like that bastard leader of yours, Thorin Oakenshield. Or his nephews. I don’t know which they are but they are likely as much of a stick in the mud as he.” Fili had been lightly tugging at Fin’s hair but now he paused in his work. 

“Thorin is nay that bad. Tis the stress of travel and being away from Erebor. Tis still a budding kingdom and for him and his heirs to leave now seem unwise to those that live there, but the hobbit is aging and he will nay live as long as our race. Tis said he is already fairly old for his kind. Un- er- Thorin is worried about a lot at the moment. His kingdom, his friend, the one he is trying to woo, a lot is upon his shoulders even if the crown is not there.”

Glorfindel hummed and got lost in thought. So the King under the Mountain was stressed and not just a bastard. “I did not know. Forgive me.”

“Nay, there is naught for you to ask forgiveness for. Thorin _is_ a stick in the mud often. But he is nay a bastard, not once you get to know him. He has needed to close his heart off to others as the loss of friends and family has been great upon him.” Fili gave a solid tug on Fin’s hair and the elf felt surprise at the rougher treatment, but then a twig was toss to the side and Fili patted his shoulder. “All done, tis tamed for now.”

Reaching up Glorfindel made a sound of surprise. He knew he had lost no hair, yet it was all up and not a knotted mess- well not more than it started as. He could feel braids that tamed parts of it while the rest was twisted intricately into a thick bun with the braids wrapping it and holding it. 

“Ye must teach me this, tis solid and will not fall out upon battle!” It wouldn’t bother him in meetings, or upon horseback, even for a quick soak in a hot spring! It wouldn’t get wet or messed up like this and on the days he cared not to dry the mass he could easily put it up as such if he knew how!

“Nay, ye are too drunk now. Perhaps the next time I see ye.” Fili hopped off the chair and tugged at the elf. “Tis time for ye to lay down though, yer bath will be here in an hour still along with yer food.”

“Do not leave, Master Dwarf. Please, keep me company.”

“Ye are far too drunk for me to entertain that thought.” Glorfindel looked confused then blushed bright. He hadn’t meant it the way it had sounded. “Do nay look so alarmed, I will be back but my companions must be curious as to where I have gone. I do nay trust ye to not drown in the bath so I will come. Ye have my word.” With that, Fili turned and left as fast as he had come. 

The elf turned and staggered to his chest of belongings, collapsing to his knees in front of it before beginning to rummage through it. What was with him? Lusting after a dwarf who had _saved_ him. Yearning for hands small but thick and strong to trail over the lines he had worked hard to carve into his body. Groaning at himself he grabbed the bottle he had in his chest and stumbled to the desk where he poured two glasses. He would offer one to the dwarf upon his return as thanks for all that had happened. 

This wine was special to his people and he wished to share it. Lifting the bottle he took a sip from it’s lips and smiled before corking it and putting it on the desk. Falling onto the bed he pulled the pillow close and buried his face into it. He couldn’t wait for his bath to arrive.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Dubious consent. Drunken sex.
> 
> If you don't want to read the nsfw skip from about halfway. It's fine you don't need to know what happens other than sex. Fili's not going to remember it all anyway~

“Sir,” A maid came up to Fili, looking quite nervous. “Your friend is…” She grimaced as she tried to find a polite way to say the elf was trying to go take his bath but had fallen upon standing and the maid that was still up there was trying to distract him because they both knew he would likely drown. 

“Aye, thanks.” Thankfully the dwarf understood immediately and he passed her a coin for her troubles. “Alright, boys, tis time fer me to retire, I think. T’will be a long day ahead of us and I ache easier now than I used to.” Reaching up to his chest, rubbing at his scar, the company seemed to understand, though Kili and Thorin watched him with suspicious eyes.

They knew that the scar ached and caused minor pain at times, but it never bothered Fili much. “I’ll see ye when you come join me in our room tonight, Kee.” Fili promised and that soothed his family members. The brothers often shared a room due to nightmares from their shared near death experiences. Both waking in terror that they were about to die again or that the other was. Fili bid everyone one more farewell then entered the stairway, taking them two at a time as he could hear a woman pleading with someone to just wait.

Entering the room he bounded over to the elf, catching him as he was about to dive head first into the bath. “Thank ye lass.” Fili pulled out another coin and tossed it at her. “Please close the door on yer way out. I will let ye take the bath after.” She accepted the coin and scurried away. FIli knew why she was so flushed as he looked down, seeing that the elf had lost his towel in his nap.

“Master Dwarf.” Glorfindel smiled up at him once more and Fili sighed. “I have a thank you gift.” He looked towards the desk as did Fili, and the dwarf understood why he seemed more drunk now compared to before. ANother wine bottle had appeared and there was one full glass and the other empty.

“Let us wash ye first, then we can share a _final_ glass before we sleep.” Glorfindel contemplated it a moment before agreeing. He held onto the dwarf’s arm as Fili helped him get safely into the tub then he sank down into the warm weather with a very pleased sigh. 

With Glorfindel safely seated Fili undid his hair and put the majority of the length into the water. It all sat upon the surface for a few moments before the dwarf pushed it below so that it may soak. He then grabbed a cup off of the desk and dunked it under the water, lifting it to pour on the elf’s hair that remained above the fluid. Repeating this several times he got the majority of the mud and dirt out before he found some floral scented soap amongst the Elf’s belongings. Using that he properly cleaned the hair and he found himself relaxing as the elf looked to be in bliss.

“It has been millenia since anyone has washed my hair for me.” Glorfindel sounded less drunk even if his cheeks stayed just as pink as before.

“Tis not something I do without reserve. For a dwarf Hair means a lot, but I could nay just leave ye to do this on yer own.” Glorfindel peeked an eye open as he looked up at Fili and then he was staring unabashed. The Dwarf above him was _beautiful_ , and that was saying a lot. Judging Fili not by elven standards, but by his own, Glorfindel could not shake the sudden conclusion.

Full and wild hair, two braids on each side of his head, and the cutest mustache braids in existence, hung above the lef. Fili had his half up half down hairstyle before, but for this task he had tugged all his hair back except the braids and bound it with a leather strap. His sleeves were pulled up revealing strong arms covered in dark golden hair. Having always preferred dark haired partners, with straight silken locks, feeling attracted to this dwarf with a bump in the ridge of his nose was a shock.

But those blue eyes held a kindness that Glorfindel had not felt in a long while. Most eyes that looked upon him sought to use his strength or his status, those that did look kindly at him held reserve in their looks. But this dwarf right here, smiled down at him, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with the expression. “What are ye looking at, ye drunkard?” Even his tenor tone brought Glorfindel to further attention of him.

“The most beautiful being I’ve had the pleasure of being naked around.”

“Mahal,” The dwarf burned red with fire, his cheeks tinted beneath the beard, and his nose was a beautiful cherry. Glorfindel noticed that his ears too - large and rounded - were turning red. “Ye really are a drunkard.” Before he could reply the dwarf pushed him under the water then dragged him sputtering back up. “Hold yer breath and let me rinse ye.”

Glorfindel barely got his breath before he was pushed back under and rough fingers scrubbed at his scalp and hair. Just as he felt his lungs burn the dwarf pulled him back up. “You are trying to drown me for calling you beautiful?!” 

Fili snorted. “Nay, just wanting to get the much off ye. Stand and wring yer hair out. I will nay be able to easily reach.” HEling the elf stand, Fili waited as Glorfindel began to wring his hair out and seeing the elf did little more than sway, he turned away to grab the towel from earlier and when he went to wrap it around the elf, he found himself staring at the juting cock before him. “Ye - ye weren’t joking…” The elf really found him attracted enough to be aroused.

A hand reached out and held palm up. Without thinking Fili handed the towel over and Glorfindel patted his body dry before wrapping it securely around his waist. The bath had helped to sober him up some after all. “I was not. I do not think I can get out without falling either.” Fili reached out and grasped the hand that again reached for him and he helped the elf get out of the tub before helping him to sit in the chair. “Where are you going?” Glorfindel asked and pouted, his elven eyes widened as he watched Fili turn away.

“To get the maid, so ye don’t trip and fall into the tub at night. Least ye drown.”

“But you will return, right? We must share a cup so I may thank you.”

“Aye, I will return. Now stay put.” Making his way to his own room he dug through his bags until he found a brush and looking it over he put it back before snatching Kili’s and tugging old hair out. Much better condition than his own. Haded back out he saw a maid leaving a room with a tray and he waved her down. “We have a bath that needs removing if ye have a spare moment.”

“Aye, I’ll get a few of the girls sent up.” She watched as he entered a room so that she could tell the girls what room to go to.

“You returned!” Glorfindel perked up and Fili looked at the glass in his hands, filled just like the one on the table.

“I said I would. Now put that down so I can comb yer hair out afore it knots.” Glorfindel did as asked and FIli got to work on his hair once again. The maids entered after knocking and being called in, they left by the time Fili was done combing and beginning to braid the hair up again. Upon finishing he removed the leather from his hair and put it right into the elf’s hair to keep it put.

“Please, Master Dwarf, Partake in a drink with me.” Looking at the cup that was held out Fili got a sense of foreboding, as if accepting would lead to very unexpected results.

“You win, Lord Glorfindel, I will drink with ye. One cup then ye must get to bed and sleep off the hangover. We leave early in the morn.”

One drink meant three apparently.

And three was far passed Fili’s tolerance of the potent wine. He was about as drunk as Glorfindel at this point, laughing heartily over something the elf had said, he didn’t notice that the elf ahd slowly drank his one cup and while he was still quite drink, was not as bad as he had been originally. “Master Dwarf, will you do me the pleasure of spending the night?”

“Glorfindel, I think that is a very bad idea.” Fili slurred and decided it was time to leave, but upon standing the room swam and he foung Glorfindel grabbing him and they both fell upon the bed with grunts, then laughter. “Maybe I shall stay.”

“I do not think either of us could leave if we wished to.” Glorfindel turned onto his side to look at the dwarf, his eyes soft as he looked upon the man next to him. He found that he honestly enjoyed the Dwarf’s company and would refer to spend more time with him. Reaching out he put a hand upon Fili’s chest, feeling the heart that skipped a beat then pounded at a faster rate than Fin thought it should. Looking up at the dwarf he met those royal blue eyes and his breath caught. Fili was looking at him in curiosity with a yearning in the depth.

“I have never laid with a man before.” Fili admitted and Glorfindel perked up. Perhaps the dwarf would accept his offer after all. Of course if this was the first time for the dwarf he would have to take the lead and teach him. It would be safer for the both of them if Glorfindel took the dominant roll this night.

“Let me teach you,master dwarf.” Glorfindel shifted, moving to straddle the dwarf and leaning down he brushed his lips to the shorter beings. “I can love you like no other.” The promise had Fili shivering and reaching up, pulling the elf in for a passionate kiss. With no resistance to the dwarf dominating the action Glorfindel tugged at the ties on Fili’s pants, he wanted those off immediately so he could work on prepping the dwarf.

“Ye rush?” Fili broke the kiss to ask and glanced down to where a hand was sneaking below the waist. 

“No, But I do need to prep you and I have no oil. I was not thinking that this could happen on my trip.” Oil? Fili had to think a moment before remembering that sometimes that was used to ease a man's entrance into a woman and Fili blushed. 

A gasp escaped him as the long fingered hand touched him, wrapping around his flaccid cock and stroking him erect. Glorfindel pressed his face into Fili’s neck, breathing deeply and taking in the scents the dwarf carried. Sweat from their ride earlier, the pony, both fairly drowned out by ale, meats, and wine. Even Glorfindel’s own scents clung to the dwarf making the elf moan and gyrate his hips. “Dwarf~” Having no other name for the man in his bed, Glorfindel called him the only thing he could.

“Glorfindel,” Fili retaliated, breathlessly.

“Fin, call me Fin.” A moan was his answer and Glorfindel shifted off the dwarf, kneeling before the bed and he tugged the trousers down, getting stuck by the boots then giving up. This was enough for him to do as he wished and leaning forward he pressed his lips to the tip. Few partners before had ever been as coated in hair as this dwarf was, and he found that this dwarf was likely the one with the most hair. It thrilled Glorfindel oddly enough, and the elf briefly feared he’d never enjoy another as he would this dwarf.

Then he felt a hand run through his hair and he smiled. That was okay, he would make this dwarf his forever if he had to. He had no way with words, but actions he was good at. Taking the tip between his lips he licked and bobbed slowly, making sure to get the dwarf as damp as he could as he worked him further and further into his mouth. Listening carefully to the moans from above him, paying attention to the hand that clutched the blanket and the one wound in his hair, he urged the dwarf closer to a quick finish.

Popping off Glorfindel panted, looking up at the dwarf as the man gyrated his own hips, precum leaking from his cock. “Dwarf, you can not come in my mouth. Let me know when you are close, I need to use it as one would oil.” Fili looked down at him, eyes darkened with lust and he nodded. He would warn Glorfindel if it meant the elf would continue.

Glorfindel licked two fingers, covering them with saliva, then he put his mouth back on the dwarf, working slowly so that he would have enough time to stretch the ‘virgin’ man. A finger found his ass and slowly pushed in. He paused everytime Fili hissed in pain and let the dwarf have a moment to adjust before repeating. It took longer than Glorfindel hoped and he had to stop the attention to the cock or the dwarf would finish before he was ready. 

Pumping in and out Glorfindel worked the dwarf up, slowing down if he got too close, and when possible added a second finger. Again urging the dwarf to accept him. 

Fili whimpered as pain shot through him. He had agreed to this, so he couldn’t just back out. And it felt nice mostly. It just hurt when Glorfindel first pushed in, then when he added more. The elf was smart though, and went slow, adjusting him appropriately, and working his pleasure up so that the pain was nearly forgotten. When the elf grabbed his cock again and began pumping it, he forgot all about the intrusion and was overtaken by bliss. 

Finally, he was close already and it finally felt like the elf would let him finish. Just before he finished, he felt the fingers in him scissoring and an intense wave of pleasure from the action overtook him, pushing him into completion and the elf reacted quickly, making sure to catch his cum as he bellowed. This orgasm was like nothing Fili had ever felt before and it felt _right_ in comparison to others.

As the elf lubricated his own cock with the cum Fili came to a realization, that he had never had this much pleasure in bed before. That everything previously had been little more than okay. The first time he was sleeping with a guy felt perfect, it was right, and he knew that no woman would ever be good enough again if he went through with this. “F-Fin wai-”

But the elf was already flipping him over and spreading his asscheeks. His cock was warm and damp and pushing in slowly. Fili bit his hand hard to keep from shouting in an odd mixture of pain and pleasure. It really felt right to him, it felt so good even though it burned as he was stretched for the first time.

“Gods, Dwarf, you are so tight. It’s so good.” Glorfindel tossed his head back and moaned as he pushed further and further in. The pleasure ebbed away and there was little more than pain as Glorfindel kept jerking his hips to get in. Before Fili could choke the sound he whimpered in pain and Glorfindel froze, gray eyes were locked on to him and the elf didn’t seem drunk in the least as he watched and waited. “It hurts?” 

It took him a moment to reply, not wanting to admit it at first, but the elf already knew and huffing he nodded, he couldn’t find the ability to speak. Glorfindel reached up into his hair, running his fingers through the locks and without knowing it, began to soothe the dwarf in a way the other races knew not of. “Do nay stop,” Fili found his voice as he also found the bliss again. 

He meant petting him, but he gave a tentative buck back and moaned as the pain seemed to have all melted away, leaving only a searing pleasure. “Of course, Master Dwarf~” Glorfindel leaned over, doubling himself in half, “Anything for you.” He whispered right in FIli’s ear then pulled partially out before jerking right back in. He earned a yelp of pleasure from the dwarf with this action.

Now that he was aware the dwarf would not voice his pains, Glorfindel was attentive to Fili’s expressions. But as the elf finally hilted himself Fili was in nothing but bliss. The dwarf's mouth was open and he was panting heavily, eyes half lidded and glazed over as he reveled in the feeling. Glorfindel’s hand was still in his hair, fingers raked through the lower locks. “Be mine?” Glorfindel asked suddenly. “I fear after you I will never want another, that there is none that will make my heart beat as you do.”

Fili moaned as the elf kept thrusting in and out of him, it was hard to think. Hard to reply. But he also wanted to cry, because he knew the elf was right. After this, he knew his life would change. So much had just happened, his first experience, the knowledge that hit him of just who he was, and the fact he was laying _with and elf _. His uncle would hate him for this. No dwarrow would take him with this in his past. “Aye. I will be yers.” Fili promised, not sure of what exactly he was saying.__

__Glorfindel keened in pleasure then picked up the pace, pounding into the dwarf with a vigor only the tireless beings like elves had. Fili fisted his hands in the blankets on the bed, arching back hard and moaning loudly. “Mine.” Glorfindel growled and with a final few thrusts spilled into Fili as Fili reached his climax too. The dwarf was too into his own bliss to see the glowing of the elf, to know Glorfindel was extremely serious and that Fili had agreed to marriage of the elf._ _

__By the time Fili came down from his orgasm Glorfindel’s glow had turned into little more than a very healthy coloring on his skin. There was a look upon the elfs face of confusion and hurt that Fili could not understand. “You - you said you’d be mine too…”_ _

__“Aye, I am yers. There will be no others.” Wriggling about he winced as his ass throbbed and he knew he would be sore later for sure. “Can- can ye pull out?” Fili refused to look up as another wince flashed across his face and Glorfindel slowly, carefully, pulled his softening cock out. “Thank ye. Will - will it always ache?” The question had Glorfindel grinning, because it meant Fili meant for their next coupling. Dwarves must not glow when they bind their souls then._ _

__“No. It’s just your first few times it will. Your body is not used to an intrusion but it will become so. I plan to lay with you a lot before Either of us grow weary of the act.” Fili shifted around and felt the fluids leaking out and he grimaced._ _

__“Nay too sure I want to be on the receiving end often.” He grumbled more to himself than the elf, but Glorfindel laughed in understanding._ _

__“That is alright, Meleth Nin.” Glorfindel wrapped an arm around the dwarf and tugged him up into the bed correctly, then curled around him. A few strands of hair having come loose but not much else. “Let us rest now, we have a long journey ahead of us.”_ _


	3. Chapter 3

Fili woke up about halfway through the night, his head was pounding and Kili was far too much on him. Grumbling to himself he tried to move only to realize, his pants were down around his boots, and whoever was on him was double the size of his brother. Looking over and seeing Glorfindel memories of the previous night came rushing back and his ass throbbed in remembrance of his first time. Carefully he maneuvered himself to freedom without waking the softly breathing elf, standing he teetered from his head spinning, pain, and his pants tangling.

Carefully and quickly he pulled his pants up and rushed out of the room, hurting to a washroom to shit and clean up. Thorin was going to kill him for this.

After making himself fairly decent he decided there would be no more sleep for him tonight and made his way down into the mostly silent dining room. The barkeep was wiping out a clean glass while looking over at a single man. A young ranger sat smoking a pipe and looking out the only window near him. 

“Ah-! Master Dwarf, tis a fair early time ta rise. Would ye like some coffee? Me wife is brewin it now.” Fili winced at the loud tone but nodded. That might help this blasted hangover and maybe all his memories will return. 

“You look unwell, master Dwarf.” The ranger said softly, not needing to yell to be heard in the silence. He pulled the pipe out from between his lips and held it out in an offering. Hesitant at first, Fili cgave in quickly when the barkeep began to whistle. 

“Aye, elvish wine was not what I planned to end my night with.” Fili grumbled and accepted the pipe. The effect of the plant soothed him quickly and he sighed as his head slowly deflated. He passed the pipe back. “Thank ye stranger.”

“Elvish wine? All the way out here?” The ranger seemed intrigued as he took the pipe back and set it down in the ashen holder. “About as rare as a dwarf in these parts.” Fili may not be the smartest - his actions from last night proved that - but he was good with politics. He saw the inquiry and interest where the ranger tried to hide it and he snorted.

Coffee showed up then and he thanked the maid, “can ye get some bread and oats for me and my friend here?” He requested and she nodded before hurrying off. “Aye, very rare.” He said to the ranger with a small smile upon his lips, offering no more to the stranger and getting a smirk back. 

They sat in companionable silence for a short while, sharing the pipe and drinking their coffees as the maid had brought one for the ranger too. He was likely why she was brewing it already when Fili came down. The bread and gruel came and Fili eagerly ate while the ranger accepted some bread and nothing more. Time passed in blissful silence and Fili sighed content at the food in his belly, the pipe he was sharing, and the coffee he was drinking.

It revitalized him and that unfortunately reminded him of his problem. The elf. “Problem?” The ranger asked and Fili looked up at him, he’d pulled his hood back to reveal shaggy black hair, a start of a beard much like Kili’s, and observant eyes that caused his breath to catch. The eyes were not unlike that of the elf’s and memories flooded through Fili’s head. Looking down at the elf while washing his hair, the elf looking back up with awe and adoration, kissing and seeing the hazy lust clouded eyes, the fear and disappointment after which turned into joy at the proffered ‘next time’.

“Aye, what does an elf mean when he asks one to be his?” The ranger coughed as he took an inhale from his pipe, setting it down and working to clear his burning lungs. “That bad?”

“I can not answer that with certainty, Master Dwarf-”

“Fili.” It irked him to be called as only GLorfindel called him. He almost wished the elf had used his name so that when crying out in bliss it hadn't been ‘Dwarf!’ being shouted.

“Fili. I am Strider.” It was a false name FIli was sure but he accepted it as he had accepted the offer of a smoke. “When an elf offers that, they mean their hearts and souls. Think marriage but not one you can leave once accepting.” Fili paled and looked up at the ranger who had a fair amount of elvish knowledge for one of man’s race. “You may be able to leave, but the one who offered will waste away waiting for your return. It is not something to be offered or accepted lightly.”

“Then I fear I have made a mistake. When a dwarf asks another to be theirs, tis courtship, not marriage, that is offered.” 

“Fili, you have time yet to deny. Until you two have lain together there -” Strider cut off as he looked Fili up and down, seeing the grimace and knowing what had happened already. “Ah, then you have made a mistake only if you can not return his feelings.”

“I can not.” Fili knew his tone gave away how he felt, how it broke his heart to deny the elf already. The ranger tilted his ehad looking him over, then the clunking of boots on the stairs caught his attention. Both man and dwarf looked over and Thorin Oakenshild- no, King under the mountain, came down, his nephew behind him looking irritated until they both laid eyes on Fili.

“I see. Then, Fili, it seems you have a decision ahead of you to make. Family or the elf.” Taking his pipe from the tray he stood, and gave a nod to the dwarves that came down as he exited the Prancing Pony.

“Brother, where were you? I went to the room and you were nay there, nor did ye return. I thought we would have to leave without you.”

“I found a bed partner and stayed with them.” The truth would have to do though he would not tell it all. Kili grinned wide and wiggled his eyebrows at his brother while Thorin grunted and looked him over. “Did ye two rest well?”

“Nay better than ye~” Kili crooned and reached over to steal the rest of Fili’s oats and bread, scarfing them down and watering it with his coffee.

“There will be no wee heirs we need to worry about, will there?” Thorin asked, more dwarves came down and Fili shook his head quickly. “Good, then I am glad ye had a nice night. Get ready, we leave as soona s your things are saddled. We have agreed to leave early and take a different route and leave the blasted elves behind.”

Leave the elves? Fili nodded and went up to his room, his heart pounded. He didn’t want to leave Glorfindel. Was this what strider meant when he said choose? He couldn’t have known, it was impossible. Gathering his things he stepped out into the hall and looked at the elf’s door. He could wake him, urge Glorfindel to give them a bit to leave then follow and catch up.

Turning away a hidden braid burned into his neck. The courtship braid. Setting his things down silently he entered the elf’s room, Glorfindel was still curled up and Fili tossed the blanket over him. Pulling a knife out from a hidden pocket he looked down at Glorfindel. Damn the elf for putting him through this!

Taking the knife he lifted it, then sliced the braid cleanly from his head and set it on the desk. He would never take another even if he could not have the elf. He had promised himself to the elf, and while he could not give himself in the way the elf would wish, he would promise there would be no others. His shame would stay hidden from his family for a time and when they learned, there would be no way for them to do anything about it.

Back in the hall he gathered his things and made his way outside to the ponies. Riding next to his brother he talked and laughed, kept up appearances, though Kili caught him often glancing back in the direction of Bree. “Nadad,” Kili spoke softly, tugging on the reins to fall back further from the company and Fili hesitated before doing so too.

“Nadadith?” 

“Was she your one?” Fili looked alarmed and held tight to his reins,making the pony nervous enough to dance but still it followed Kili’s and the pack.

“Kee, ye can never tell another. But- I think _he_ was.”

“Then why do you not tell uncle, surely he would understand.” 

“It’s not that easy, Kee. Uncle would never accept. He is…” Looking down at his lap the pony kept walking with the group. 

“The elf?” Kili spoke softly and FIli looked up at him hard. As Kili saw the look in his brother’s eyes he glanced back towards Bree, half a days ride away already, and bit his lip. “Wait here.” Urging his pony on he passed by the company, earning looks and a concerned babble rose as Kili spoke to Thorin. Both dwarves glanced back at Fili and Thorin heaved a sigh. 

“We stop here for a rest. Eat up, let the ponies eat, then we continue.” THey were in the middle of a field so they all knew this was not a normal stop.” Dismounting, Fili petted his pony, sure that Uncle was about to come and ream into him. When Thorin got close, he raked his finger’s through FIli’s hair and knew that the braid was gone.

Not bringing it to the attention of others though he put his head to the younger Dwarf’s. “Why did ye nay say anything afore?” Fili had no answer, it was his shame to bare and he had shared it with Kili in trust. Why did his brother tell their uncle? “Go to him, Fili.” 

Eyes wide he looked into his uncles darker set and swallowed hard. “But uncle, he’s…”

“An elf, aye.” Thorin whispered and Fili knew that there was something Kili and THorin had not told him. Why had Kili trusted Thorin with this, why had Kili _known_ Thorin would accept it? Why was Thorin accepting it? “Before ye lose him.” Thorin lightly thunked their heads and turned to the company. 

Kili was still on his pony and he smiled down at his brother. “Let’s go.” He urged and without hesitation Fili pulled himself up onto his beast and as Thorin told the company Kili left something important behind, they left.


End file.
